koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Zhang Ren
Zhang Ren (onyomi: Chō Jin) is a subordinate of Liu Zhang. He strongly opposed Liu Bei joining the Shu kingdom and valiantly fought against him. In the novel, he is famously credited for ambushing Pang Tong, mistaking him as Liu Bei, and subsequently killing the strategist. His height in Kessen II is 170 cm (5'7"). Role in Games Throughout his appearances in the Dynasty Warriors, he stays true to his role in Romance of the Three Kingdoms by ambushing Pang Tong during the attack on Liu Zhang. If the strategist is left unattended by the player at this time, Pang Tong will perish in combat. He will always lead an archer regiment to corner his adversary. For his first appearance, Zhang Ren ambushed Pang Tong in the forested area in the south. His other appearances try to recreate the hill area described in the novel. In Dynasty Warriors 4, at Luo Castle, he will again try to trap Pang Tong, but can also be captured. For the Dynasty Warriors 6 version of the ambush, he traps Pang Tong in a narrow valley in the south while the generals accompanying the strategist are busy dealing with other surprise attacks. In Diao Chan's story, Zhang Ren tries to repel Lu Bu's army when they seek refuge in Han Zhong from the pursuing troops of Cao Cao. In Warriors Orochi, Zhang Ren sometimes serves as Hideyoshi or Huang Zhong's replacement officer when players assume either one during the Samurai storyline. He also becomes Wei Yan's substitute during the sequel. His Kessen II counterpart is described as a straightforward and loyal vassal to Liu Zhang. When Liu Bei's army surrounds his lord's castle, Zhang Ren leads his foot soldier army to either defend the gates or accompany his master. He has a very strong defense and morale, proving difficult to surpass if he is defending. His spirit can be weakened in Cao Cao's version of the stage if the player chooses to spread negative rumors amongst him and Zhang Fei. His fate after Liu Zhang's defeat in either scenario is unknown. Voice Actors *Grant George - Dynasty Warriors 6 (English - uncredited) *Lex Lang - Kessen II (English - uncredited) *Takashi Kondo - Dynasty Tactics 2 (Japanese) *Takahiro Yoshimizu - Kessen II (Japanese) Quotes *"That wasn't Liu Bei? Ugh, and it was such a good shot." Historical Information Romance of the Three Kingdoms Zhang Ren's first appearance in the novel begins with his opposition and warning to housing Liu Bei at Yi province. Believing that Liu Bei would likely not be content, Zhang Ren begins preparing his men for the inevitable battles. As Liu Bei begins his march to Chengdu, he comes across a deep ravine with Pang Tong on their way to Luocheng. Zhang Ren predicts that a two-pronged attack will occur at the area, and he chooses to ambush whoever will take the ravine path. Waiting atop the mountains, Zhang Ren sees a figure riding the fabled Dilu, and orders his men to begin their barrage of arrows. The rider, Pang Tong, was killed quickly, and the army within Luocheng advanced from outside their fortress to clean up the remainder of Liu Bei's army. Wei Yan, who was leading the separate contingent rushed forth and aided the ambushed troops before being repulsed by Liu Zhang's forces. After the battle, Zhang Ren is disappointed in not killing Liu Bei, though he is at ease thanks to killing Pang Tong. Soon after, Liu Bei receives reinforcements from Zhuge Liang, Zhao Yun and Zhang Fei, forcing Zhang Ren to take a defensive position. As soon as he sees Zhuge Liang in his wooden wheelchair, however, Zhang proceeds to charge out of his camp in order to kill Zhuge. Once he leaves, he soon realizes it to be a trap, as Liu Bei's forces proceed to ambush him repeatedly, while his camp was taken in his absence. Battered and isolated, Zhang Ren ends up dueling Zhang Fei at the conclusion of the engagement at Yan Bridge, where he is defeated and captured. Strongly rebuffing Zhuge's offer of surrender, Zhang Ren declared that he would never serve two lords, and immediately demanded to be executed, to which Zhuge complied. After Zhang's death, he was buried with full honors by Liu Bei for his loyalty, and his death would serve as a sharp blow to the morale of Liu Zhang's officers. Gallery Category:Kessen Characters Category:Other Non-Playable Characters